


Кукла

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: У каждой пары свои ритуалы.





	Кукла

Бритва всегда новая — острая. Хайзаки всегда ревностно следит за этим и каждый раз, когда они решают, что пора, сам идет в магазин и покупает. Решают они абсолютно спонтанно. Просто однажды утром Кисе невзначай намекает, что пора бы сходить в салон, а Хайзаки понимающе ухмыляется.

Вечером на тумбе лежит новая упаковка сменных лезвий.

Кисе знает, что современные процедуры сделали процесс удаления волос с тела весьма разнообразным, и бритье здесь уже давно не занимает лидирующее место, но неизменно ждет таких вечеров с нетерпением. Поэтому чаще всего их ритуал начинается в субботу вечером, чтобы ночь и утро на следующий день оставались свободными.

Как сегодня.

Они привычно ужинают, обмениваясь впечатлениями от прошедшего дня. Потом Кисе закидывает посуду в посудомоечную машину, а Хайзаки рассовывает продукты по местам в холодильник и шкафчики. После этого у каждого остается десять-пятнадцать минут на нужды, и, наконец, Хайзаки, стягивает через голову домашнюю футболку и, бросив короткий взгляд на Кисе, направляется в ванную, зажав в руке свою сегодняшнюю покупку. Кисе улыбается и идет за ним.

С момента, как он переступает порог ванной, его тело перестает двигаться, и Кисе застывает на месте. Ждет, пока Хайзаки отрегулирует нужную температуру воды и подойдет к нему, чтобы раздеть. Это правило их игры — самому нельзя. Теперь только Хайзаки решает, что с ним делать и как. Мышцы ноют, предвкушая купание и отдых.

Ступая мягко и обманчиво неспешно, Хайзаки подходит к нему. С ним невозможно угадать, с чего начнет: он не любит предсказуемость. Кисе даже как-то нарушил запрет на диалог — разве может кукла разговаривать? — начав смеяться. В первую очередь Хайзаки тогда снял с него носки.

Сегодня он начинает с рубашки, все так же неспешно расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей. Разводит полы в сторону, нежными касаниями оглаживает кожу под тканью. В первые несколько раз, Кисе чувствовал себя неуютно. Казался сам себе огромным и неуклюжим, не знающим, куда деть руки, как встать. "Рёта-кун, ты же столько лет работал моделью. Ты должен уметь красиво стоять и слушать, что тебе говорят". И правда. Теперь все получается само собой. 

Рубашка падает с плеч. Судя по шуршанию, Хайзаки откидывает ее на стиральную машину и продолжает начатое — с бедер начинают сползать джинсы.

— Переступи.

Это приказ. Нужно выполнять. Кисе послушно топчется на месте, высвобождая сначала одну ногу, а потом и другую из штанин. Носки этим вечером покидают его последними.

Затем Хайзаки раздевается сам. Здесь он тоже непредсказуем: иногда моется вместе с Кисе, а иногда купает только его. Зеркало успевает запотеть к тому моменту, как он берет Кисе за руку и заводит под горячие струи.

Вода стекает по волосам, приятно греет загривок и спину. Кисе блаженно жмурится, ощущая, как усталость за неделю покидает его тело. Кстати, трясти головой и оплевываться от воды ему тоже нельзя, так что Хайзаки должен следить за тем, чтобы она не попала в нос и рот, а шампунь в глаза. Он следит.

Вообще-то Хайзаки не особенно бережлив к своим вещам. Он может легко разбить любую из принадлежащих ему безделушек. Даже как-то расколотил дорогущий, подаренный братом Xbox об пол от злости, когда проиграл, и не сожалел о потере ни минуты.

Но, когда его вещью становится Кисе, он внимателен и предупредителен, точно действительно имеет дело с хрупкой, но очень ценной марионеткой. Поначалу Кисе был удивлен — не ожидал, что Хайзаки умеет быть настолько аккуратным. А тот умеет.

Хайзаки вертит его, берет голову в ладони, наклоняет. Кисе не открывает глаз, почему-то ему намного проще ориентироваться только на прикосновения: влево, вправо, чуть назад. Ладони исчезают, возвращаются, массирующими движениями втирают шампунь в волосы, огибая лоб и виски. Идеально. Кисе позволяет себе льнуть к его рукам — маленькое отступление от правил, но дозволенное. Каждый раз хочется спросить, подсмотрел ли Хайзаки где-то основы массажа или импровизирует, но Кисе постоянно забывает об этом к тому моменту, как ему становится можно говорить. Он не сомневается, что и этим вечером будет также. К тому же, когда Хайзаки с ним закончит, ему будет хотеться только одного — спать.

Вслед за шампунем приходит очередь геля для душа. Хайзаки наносит его на мочалку-рукавицу, уже надетую на правую руку. Раньше у них была другая мочалка, самая обычная, но с рукавицей им обоим понравилось больше. Так выходит интимнее, а само действие ощущается больше лаской, нежели рутиной.

Шея, плечи, грудь, спина, ягодицы и между ними — Хайзаки пробирается везде. Шарит, гладит и разминает, пересчитывает все позвонки. Вторая рука на подхвате у той, что в мочалке, и у Кисе нет ни малейших сомнений в том, что все его тело для Хайзаки — полностью освоенная территория, он знает на нем каждую родинку и, если что, заметит любое изменение.

Повинуясь движению направляющих ладоней, Кисе оказывается вжат грудью в кафельную стену. Прохладный кафель неприятно холодит кожу. Хайзаки прижимается сзади — телом к телу, упирается стоящим членом, целует за ухом — очень нежно и многообещающе, однако Кисе уверен, что для секса еще рано. Они не закончили.

Он угадывает. Постояв так с полминуты, Хайзаки отстраняется, игнорируя огорченный вздох пригревшегося об него Кисе, возится сзади еще несколько мгновений, опускается вниз, а потом к щиколотке прижимается лезвие. Кисе еще раз вздыхает и утыкается лбом в кафель. Его уже совсем разморило, ужасно хочется лечь в кровать, но придется подождать.

Лезвие скользит ровно, исчезает и возвращается, чтобы методично и без суеты продолжить свою работу. За все время подобных манипуляций, Хайзаки порезал его лишь однажды — под коленкой — и то только потому, что Кисе дернулся в неподходящий момент, а потом стоял и смотрел, как Хайзаки слизывает тоненькую полоску крови, выступившую на коже. Дай ему волю, он бы вылакал всю его кровь как измученный недельной жаждой волк, ведь в конечном счете это Кисе у него все украл. Украл место в команде, украл победу на Зимнем Кубке. Украл его самого. Годы идут, а они все жрут друг друга как два змея, поглощающие хвост соперника в яростном противостоянии, но так и не сумевшие побороть до конца. Зато сумевшие сцепиться в единый организм и ставшие нелогично, непозволительно для этой ситуации счастливыми.

— Раздвинь ноги шире.

Кисе слушается. Лезвие кружит на внутренней стороне бедер.

— Повернись.

Стена за спиной уже совсем теплая. Хайзаки на одном колене сосредоточенно сопит, выбривая ему пах. На губах оседают капельки воды, и Кисе время от времени их слизывает. Хочется пить. Хочется запустить пальцы в волосы Хайзаки, притянуть его голову к себе. Нельзя. Рано. Хотя пару раз тот дразнил Кисе так — любит слегка приласкать во время бритья, чтобы заставить помучиться.

Иногда Кисе сам не понимает, кто из них кукла, а кто хозяин. Кто раб, а кто господин. Да и не имеет это никакого значения.

Поцелуй в живот. Язык щекочет ложбинку пупка. Укус в выпирающую косточку.

Закончил.

Несколько минут уходит на последнее ополаскивание, потом Хайзаки выключает воду и заворачивает Кисе в огромное махровое полотенце.

Они идут в комнату, и здесь у Кисе намного больше дозволенных вольностей, например, можно говорить. Но пока он молчит, с любопытством ждет, что будет дальше. Опять развилка возможностей. Предпочитаемый им сценарий — массаж с перетеканием в секс. Хайзаки в курсе. Видимо, этим вечером у него щедрое настроение: уложив Кисе на живот на кровати, он роется в тумбочке в поисках лосьона. У Кисе всегда была в наличии куча разных баночек — пережиток работы моделью, — которые приводили в ярость его бывшую команду Кайджо во время совместных поездок, и смешили Хайзаки, который, впрочем, великолепно научился использовать их с пользой на Кисе. Кисе не против.

Кожа покрывается мурашками от холодного воздуха. Щелчок открываемой крышки бутылки лосьона, влажные звуки — Хайзаки растирает лосьон в ладонях прежде, чем они ложатся на спину — теплые и широкие. Кисе ерзает, удобнее устраивая голову на собственных сложенных руках. Так совсем хорошо. 

Он прикрывает глаза. Главное, не уснуть.

— Эй, не вздумай спать, — в унисон его мыслям тихо смеется за спиной Хайзаки.

Кисе согласно мычит в ответ. Один раз он действительно уснул, и, хоть Хайзаки ворчал на него следующим утром, обиженным он не выглядел.

Ладони хозяйничают на его спине, сжимают и мнут мускулы, трут бока. Когда Хайзаки задерживается на пояснице, Кисе чувствует, как мелкая дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику, и чуть-чуть прогибается — поясница у него чувствительная, он очень любит, когда ее массируют. Тут же получает легкий шлепок по ягодице.

— Хорош крутить задом. Имей терпение.

Терпение, так терпение. Кисе вытягивается. Если он все же задремлет, это уже будет не его вина. И, спустя долгие минуты, дремота одолевает его, не в силах противиться расслабляющим касаниям. Ему чуть ли не начинает что-то сниться — что-то хорошее, когда он сквозь марево полусна ощущает, как скользкий палец осторожно трет анус. Сонливость отступает, возвращая приятную тяжесть внизу живота.

Палец настырный и уже совсем не осторожный. Проникает внутрь — не спеша, но на всю длину.

— Бли-и-ин, — тянет Кисе и снова выгибается. Но сильно дернуться Хайзаки ему не позволяет, ложится на него, приминая всем весом. Палец скользит туда и обратно, и почти тут же к нему присоединяется второй. Остается только подчиниться и терпеливо ждать, когда жжение внутри утихнет, и оно утихает — особенно когда пальцы сгибаются и давят, куда надо. — Уже самому невмоготу?

Хайзаки хмыкает, и пальцы покидают тело. Прежде чем Кисе успевает еще что-то сказать, его хватают за бедра, заставляя вскинуть их выше, ко входу прижимается головка члена. Вот так, да? И когда только успел надеть презерватив?

Улыбка не сходит с губ, пока Хайзаки не входит до конца и не замирает так, по-прежнему сжимая его бедра, и Кисе вновь кладет голову на руки, с трудом переводя дыхание. Хайзаки наклоняется, трется о щеку щекой.

— Язык — твой враг, Рёта. Ты знаешь это?

— Да, мне уже как-то говорили нечто подобное.

Хайзаки смеется и начинает двигаться, не тратя больше времени на предосторожности. Толчки сразу мощные и размеренные. Кисе кусает губы, мнет в пальцах светлую простынь. Ему очень хочется подрочить себе, но Хайзаки намеренно не дает даже немного приподняться. Отыгрывается, засранец. Что ж…

Кисе выпускает из пальцев простыню, заводит правую руку назад и прижимает Хайзаки к себе — близко и крепко, вертится на месте, пытается изогнуться, подставляя под поцелуи губы.

— Вот ты падла.

Хайзаки все еще смеется ему в рот, но принимает безмолвное предложение, целует так же сильно, как Кисе прижимает его к себе. Его бедра сбиваются с заданного им же ритма, и толчки становятся хаотичными. Кисе стонет в голос, не разрывая поцелуй, и все же обхватывает собственный член, жестко и быстро дрочит — у него больше нет сил оттягивать разрядку. К счастью, Хайзаки в этом с ним солидарен. Он долбится так, что Кисе начинает сползать вниз, просовывает руку Кисе под живот и накрывает его сжимающий член кулак своим.

— Вместе, — глухо шепчет. Кисе убирает пальцы от члена, отдавая контроль, снова вцепляется в простыни обеими руками, подставляясь так сильно, как только может в этот момент. Хайзаки делает еще несколько глубоких толчков — внутри и снаружи, кусает его в основание шеи, и Кисе срывается. Кажется, даже вскрикивает. Оргазм оглушает настолько, что он не сразу понимает, что Хайзаки еще толкается в него, но через несколько секунд замирает и наваливается сверху, окончательно размазывая по кровати.

Некоторое время они просто лежат и тяжело дышат.

— Сказал же — вместе. А ты меня опередил, — наконец, произносит Хайзаки вполне добродушным тоном. — Скорострел.

— Всего на несколько секунд. Это не считается.

— Считается.

Кисе улыбается, качает головой.

— Я исправлюсь.

Хайзаки жарко дышит ему в шею, потом сдвигается и целует в затылок.

— Я на это надеюсь, — он скатывается с Кисе и устраивается рядом. Кисе тоже переворачивается на бок, морщится от прикосновения мокрой от его спермы простыни к коже.

— Надо поменять белье, — вздыхает, а Хайзаки лениво отмахивается.

— Да ползи ко мне. Завтра поменяем. Сейчас — спать.

Кисе думает, что вполне готов согласиться с ним. Он приподнимается и подворачивает край испачканной простыни, а сам перемещается ближе к Хайзаки. Черт с ним, с бельем. И черт с тем, что им обоим опять нужен душ. Он сегодня кукла, избалованная и заласканная, а значит можно просто спать.

Для всего остального есть завтра.


End file.
